1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bases for gaming devices or machines, such as slot machines, and in particular relates to gaming device bases that comprise a foundation to which a gaming device is attached, removably attached decor kits attached to the foundation, and adjustable attachment points.
2. The Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a gaming system 20 comprising a gaming machine or device 22, such as a slot machine, located upon a gaming device base 24, in accordance with the prior art.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing an outlined shape of an exemplary gaming device 22, in accordance with the prior art. Though, in the gaming device 22, a player plays games by using game media such as coins, medals or tokens, or a card in which information of game value given to the player is stored, it will be described hereinafter the gaming device 22 in which medals are used. At the front surface of a cabinet 2 entirely forming the gaming device 22, a panel display unit 2A, a liquid crystal display unit 2B and a fixed display unit 2C, which have substantially vertical planes, are formed. In the cabinet 2 (at the rear side of the liquid crystal display unit 2B), three reels 3L, 3C, 3R (the first display means comprising the game result display means), on each outer periphery of which symbol line comprising a plural kinds of symbols is described, are rotatably arranged along a horizontal line. The reels 3L, 3C, 3R form the variable display means. Symbols on each reel (rotational drum type display device) can be seen through symbol display areas 21L, 21C, 21R (shown in FIG. 2 hereinafter). Each reel is constructed so as to be able to rotate at a constant rotational speed (for example, 80 rotations/minute).
At a lower position of the panel display unit 2A, the liquid crystal display unit 2B and the fixed display unit 2C, a frontward projection portion 4 having a substantially horizontal plane is formed. At the left side of the frontward projection portion 4, it is arranged a BET switch 5 for betting medals credited by button pressing operation. At the right side of the frontward projection portion 4, a medal insertion slot 6 is formed. At the front left side of the frontward projection portion 4, it is provided a C/P switch 7 for switching credit/payout of medals obtained in the game by the player based on button pressing operation. On the basis of switching by the c/p switch 7, medals are paid out from a medal payout opening 8 and the paid medals are accumulated in a medal receiving tray 9.
At the right side of the C/P switch 7, a start lever 10 (game start instruction means operable by the player), which starts rotation of the reels when operated by the player and starts variable display of the symbols (starts the game) within each of the symbol display areas 21L, 21C, 21R, is provided so as to be able to rotate within a predetermined angle. At the front center of the frontward projection portion 4 and the right side of the start lever 10, three stop buttons 11L 11C, 11R, which are operated to stop rotation of the reels 3L, 3C, 3R, respectively, are arranged. At the upper left and right sides of the cabinet 2, speakers 12L, 12R are arranged. Between the speakers 12L, 12R, a payout table panel 13 which shows winning combinations of the symbols and the number of medals paid out as awards, is provided.